Ashley Tisdale
Ashley Michelle Tisdale (born July 2, 1985) is an American actress and recording artist. During her childhood she appeared in more than 100 TV advertisements and had roles in Broadway productions and television shows. In 2004, she was cast as Maddie Fitzpatrick in Disney Channel's The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and she rose to prominence in 2006 as Sharpay Evans in the television film High School Musical. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_(film_series) High School Musical ''series] became a successful franchise that included two television films, a feature film, a spin-off and numerous soundtrack albums. Tisdale's resultant popularity led her to sign a solo record deal with Warner Bros. Records in 2006. Her debut album ''Headstrong (2007) was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and includes her most successful single "He Said She Said". Two years later, Tisdale began to cultivate an adult image and mainstream pop sound and released her second studio album Guilty Pleasure. Tisdale has a main voice role in the Disney Channel's three-time Emmy Award-winning animated series Phineas & Ferb as Candace Flynn. The cartoon quickly became television's most-watched animated series among kids and tweens and received very positive reviews. Her other notable roles include Savannah Monroe in The CW's television drama series Hellcats (2010–11) and Jody Sanders in Scary Movie 5 (2013). Tisdale worked as the executive producer on films and television series including the ABC Family television film Picture This and the Bravo's 2012 unscripted series Miss Advised. Early Life Tisdale was born in the West Deal section of Ocean Township, Monmouth County, New Jersey, on July 2, 1985, to Lisa (née Morris) and Mike Tisdale, the manager of a construction company. Her elder sister, Jennifer Tisdale, is also an actress. Through her maternal grandfather, Tisdale is related to businessman Ron Popeil. Her father is Christian and her mother is Jewish; she was raised with "a little bit of both" religions At the age of three, Tisdale met her manager, Bill Perlman, at a New Jersey mall. He sent her to numerous auditions for commercials, and she was placed in more than 100 national network TV advertisements as a child. She began her theatrical career by appearing in Gypsy: A Musical Fable and The Sound of Music at Monmouth County's Jewish Community Center. At the age of eight, she was cast to play the part of Cosette in a national touring production of the musical Les Misérables. "When I was little, I saw the play Les Misérables on Broadway, I thought it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen so I went to my manager and told him I wanted to be in it", said Tisdale in an interview to Newsday in 2007. She recalls taking only a single singing lesson before landing the role. Tisdale toured for two years on Les Misérables before landing a role in a touring production of Annie in Korea. At the age of twelve, Tisdale sang at the White House for President Bill Clinton. Career In 2004, Tisdale auditioned for the role of London Tipton in the Disney Channel television series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. She eventually lost the role to Brenda Song but the producers of the series decided to cast her in the recurring role of Maddie Fitzpatrick, a teenage candy-counter girl who works in a fancy hotel. The series premiered in March 2005 and ended in 2008. For this performance she won her first award at the UK Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards for "Best TV Actress" in 2008. Although the producers of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical did not initially consider her because of her "good-girl image" on The Suite Life, Tisdale was eventually cast as the popular, narcissistic high school student Sharpay Evans in the 2006 film. High School Musical''became Disney Channel's most watched movie that year, being viewed by 7.7 million in its US premiere broadcast. The soundtrack, in which Tisdale contributed vocals for several songs, sold more than 3.7 million copies in the US and became the top-selling album that year. All of the songs featured in the soundtrack appeared on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 ''Billboard Hot 100] chart. This led Tisdale to make music history when she became the first female artist to debut with two songs simultaneously on the Hot 100 chart with "What I've Been Looking For" and "Bop to the Top". High School Musical was nominated for six Primetime Emmy Awards, winning two of them.To promote the film, Tisdale and the cast went on a 40-city concert tour during 2006 and 2007. Personal Life In March 2007, Tisdale told Blender she did not smoke or use drugs and alcohol. She added that her mother .]]"really instilled confidence in her, so she is not somebody who'd be under peer pressure". Tisdale underwent a septoplasty procedure in November 2007 to correct her partially deviated septum. According to Tisdale, it was done for "health-related reasons and not out of a belief in plastic surgery". The procedure corrected two small fractures in her nose which were interfering with her breathing. She spoke to People ''magazine about the surgery, saying that it was important to her to be honest with her fans. Tisdale met dancer Jared Murillo in 2006 on the set of ''High School Musical, and they were romantically involved from 2007 until March 2009. From 2009 to 2011, she was in a relationship with director Scott Speer. The two reconciled in 2012 but have since ended their relationship. In December 2012, she began dating musician Christopher French; they became engaged in August 2013. Image Gallery 61597,xcitefun-ashley-tisdale-90509001.jpg|Katy Perry Pitch-perfect-brittany-snow.jpg|Carly Rae Jepsen Britney Spears 2013.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens Category:Music Collaborations Category:Living People Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Ashley Tisdale Category:Mediamass